The Headmaster Criminal
{Spoilers are in the Warden Keystone page, if you want an idea about this you might wanna read that first} ' _~*Chapter 1*~_' */ Iris & Melanie \* It started out as a normal day, as I recall... The Puppet Master was still in his tower, the Festivities were still going. But when I started talking to Gale about Benni helping with the pedestals it all came crumbling "Gale." I said, "Are we doing a reno?" Gale looked around to frightened to answer me. The Academy Merchant was running around like a headless Browl and I was running to check up on the Main tower to see if the Puppet Master was up to some tricks of his, but the door was still locked. I saw Florian running by, "Florian what do you think it is?!" I yelled as loud as ever, but I couldn't hear what he yelled back, he said Hail is in bubble? Bail is in double? I don't know, but I did when I went to the main hall. Every wizard I knew I saw with weapons pointed at Gale, besides my siblings, I didn't see them, which is a good thing. I found Iris Flameshard coming and I told her. We both used flying animals to hurry to the Academy. By the time we got there I found Noot mourning at her friends body with sadness I told Noot, "I wish the Epics were here then we'd have a shot at letting him survive. Suddenly Iris said that we could go to the Epic Arena. Just when the people found out we'd be considered fugitives of the law. It was worth it to save our friend. We snuck to The Epic Arena and begged the Epics to help. They did. It was gonna take a day, but the Epics who weren't using there magic offered to help guard. "Macha uhm, yeah, where can we sleep?" Noot looked ready to pass out on my soft clothes I put on. "Well... We don't really have beds here, I will allow you to lay out some blankets over there," Iris and I threw out some old clothes we never use anymore from our pack and the next day came extremely fast. Iris was already up talking with Noot worryingly. I brushed off my "The Wild Side" hairdo because I got more of a bedhead then I thought was possible. Luma and Eclipse came with Gale right behind them, "Thank you Luma. Thank you Eclipse, "Gale looked woozy after we started hugging him, "W-why are we at the Epic Arena?" "To heal you!" Macha exclaimed, "Ya, the Epics helped, but we need to take you to a less open area I know if I wanted to kill you I'd take my Acromi here," I explained "Well, that's satisfying," Gale said sarcastically with Iris nodding. I slowly reached for my Titanslayer Spear, "It's fresh off the Titan, we should go to my sis- but she's in Shiverchill..." I explained. "What's wrong with Shiverchill?" but Iris had a different thought of that, "I think maybe I should help get rid of them... So, I'll go to Bonfire to lead them away," Gale nodded solemnly as we watched Iris leave. "So about Shiverchill... My sister is there, she doesn't wanna kill you, but since we both have bounties there..." "YOUNG LADY WHAT DID YOU DO?" Gale screamed at me, I wiped the spit off my face saying, "I got upset with a general of Bok's and attacked him with a frost sword." "I CANT BELIE-" "Do you want me to call the enemy or not?" With a stroke of my Eclipse scythe, we disappeared to the Shiverchill mines _~* Chapter 2*~_ */ Alexa & Gale \* "It's f-fr-freezing! How much l-longer?" "About as long as Florian's lectures, so maaaaaybe a half an hour if we don't run into anymore squallies...." I lifted up my binoculars in annoyance there's the door I thought to myself, "How far can you jump?" I yelled to Gale who barely got to the top by the time I turned around, "With the wind pushing me and a little boost from my wings I'd say about three meters," I grabbed my scythe and threw Gale at a long rope, with fear he grabbed it and he locked his joints, "Now SWING!" I yelled, Gale opened his eyes and saw the ledge I wanted him to swing to, I whistled and my Keeper came running I gave it a chicken for it's efforts and hopped on its back, and it flew to the ledge, then out of sight afterward. "JUMP!" I yelled. Gale jumped into my arms perfectly, "Good catch." As we went through the door to a tiny little cottage, the walls, floor, and ceiling were surrounded in dark oak wood, there was a fireplace with a couch directly from it. On the side table next to the couch I saw a photo, three girls and a boy, the boy was just a toddler, but he liked throwing water balloons, the second youngest was using her baby Mystyyk stuffed animal to protect her, the second oldest was throwing a water balloon at, the oldest, me. This is Alexa's home, it had to be. "See, you found my old photo." Alexa came down the stairs from her bedroom, "Stop thief-" Then she stared at me, "Oh my Star! Hi sis!" I gave her a warm embracing hug, she chose to learn Astral and Ice, So my studies of being Storm magic never allowed me to see her... "Uhm, is it okay if we stay with you for awhile?" "Of course! Headmaster Gale, would you like some warm clothes?" Gale nodded he was pleased. She gave him some small, black, robes. "I have some Arcticlaw Fur robes too! I have another fairy come every so often, so I make these for his trip back, he always takes the shorter way, but that road is full of monsters..." Gale came back from the bathroom just covered in black. "I would never had guessed you were siblings, I mean, Melanie seems much more outgoing as in attacking monsters, and you seem kinda, well.. fidgety, like you try to predict what's going on next..." "Yeah, I'm sure its been kinda hard," Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door which made Gale jump under the covers, "It's just my partner John, he has a house lower down the mountain, but you guys should still hide in the closet, she opened up something of a long coat storage, a pantry, and a weapon shack all as one. We listened through the door: "Hey Alexa," "Hi John," "Have you heard of any Iris Flameshard coming through?" "No, I don't even know her." "She was said to be taking the body of Gale away for reviving with someone with an Eclipse mask." "Hmmm... Well, why do you want Gale exactly?" "To fix the keystone pedestals" "You're going through a lot how about you just ask someone to help Gale? This is the Order's way of doing things, we aren't turning into the Order are we?" "No, but it's just so annoying!" "Alright, I'm not letting you in because you punch over my lamp once. K' bye!" She slammed the door in his face. "So that's why you suddenly show up" Alexa said while slowly opening the door. _~* Chapter 3*~_ The Third Chapter: Academy & The Acromi is coming out In the next week, perhaps not finished, but it's coming out Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions